Clovis II Pyrene
Clovis II is the current Holy Pyrene Emperor. He has inherited the sole uncontested empire of Central Phalanor, holding lands from Coastpyre proper to Trisla and the Forgotten Lands. He ascended the throne after the tragic death at sea of his father Alphred II. Since then, he has worked in raising the Empire's military into a super power, imposing reforms and changes to the military tradition of Coastpyre. Birth and Early Life Clovis was born to Alfred II, Holy Pyrene Emperor and Gretagia, Princess of Anders. He was given the Rite of Fire a few months after his birth, commencing his holiness as heir to the Throne and the Pyrene legacy that is the unbroken Imperial line. Through his early life, he disliked the life at the Imperial court, wishing to practice swordsmanship, war table games, and strangely enough, bullying kids. Education and Military Training Clovis was extremely interested in war. He begged his father, Alphred, to send him away with the High Marshal to train and learn the ways of war. But Alphred, still the Heir Apparent of the Holy Pyrene Empire under Albert I, did not want his young boy to die or to fall to the "evil" ways of war, as Alphred strongly believed in peace and diplomacy. Albert did not believed in the same way. The old cunning Emperor sent away Clovis at a young age to the Castle-town of Garmaeh, where he would train among the Order of the Dragon. Through his childhood, the young boy became a squire to the Grandmasters of the Order, and became a master strategist at his own right. With mastery of different war situations, ambush and formations. But, the death of his grandfather Albert put an a short end to his training. He had to return to Magnolia to go to the month long priligrimage to Prygma, do the Burning of the Pyre, and assume the new role of Heir Apparent of the Empire. With all of this complete, the young man returned to training, this time, to assume leadership. As the new heir, he was sent to the Magnolian Imperial Academy. Where he trained in seamanship, leadership and sea warfare. Through the years, he became used to death and horror. He always longed to see the death of the enemies of the Empire and total domination for the Prygmatist religion. Activities of Worth As a graduate from both orders, he was knighted. He fulfilled his ambition to learn and become a great general. Yet, he had to earn respect, more then what he already had for having Dragon's Blood. Alphred, out of pity of his son, sent him as Avoude of a merchant fleet to a few Ybirish states. Clovis was more then happy to show his worth. His cunning was inherited from his grandfather Albert. So he deviced a plan and secretly hired a band of Trislan pirates to raid the ships. Although it was meant to be a fake and deviced self-attack, he betrayed the pirates on the last minute and actually destroyed the enemy fleet. With an entire merchant fleet with liras upon liras of the Pyrene coffers. He was promoted to an actual Signeur of his own War-Fleet. Category:Monarch Category:Pyrene Category:Character